Containers for food items are multitudinous in number but basically include at least two types where the food items are either maintained in a rather loose or random manner within the container or they are arranged in a particular configuration. When dealing with cookies or other more or less flat articles they are often packaged in a stacked disposition to avoid breakage and maintain consumer acceptance which is enhanced by the orderly arrangement created by presenting the articles in a stacked configuration.
One approach in stacking such items has been to completely enclose one or more stacks of cookies in a package which can be opened at one end such that the cookies when stacked vertically are exposed only at the top for access by the consumer. Often this does not adequately provide protection, and the cookies may readily be damaged. In addition, it may be inconvenient for the user to remove the cookies from this stacked disposition, due to the limited access without mutillating the package at least to some extent. An alternative has been to have these items stacked horizontally where the edges of the articles are exposed to the consumer for easy access to the desired number of items. However, these latter packages are not satisfactory since the edges of the articles are exposed which may result in breakage.
By the present invention containers are provided which not only protect stacked food items, e.g., cookies, in the package from breakage, but provides ready access to the articles in the package. The package is also attractive and presents the articles in a manner that is conducive to sales. The container of the invention includes a tray having inwardly formed sides or receptacle-forming members which are hinged to opposite sides of the tray. These side members can be moved from an open position in which the articles can be readily stacked on the tray to a closed or raised position where the articles are at least partially surrounded by the formed sides to retain the articles in place, primarily with respect to lateral movement on the tray. The sides and tray are provided with cooperating means for holding the sides in the raised, article-holding position. The top of the stacked articles, and preferably a minor portion of the side of the articles, can remain exposed to facilitate insertion or removal of articles from the package and to permit consumers to see a portion of each of the articles. The invention and its advantages can be more readily appreciated by reference to the drawings of preferred embodiments as explained in greater detail below.